Ever Had A Sexual Fantasy About Her?
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Tom's fantasy about Diana, from the episode The Truth and Nothing But The Truth.


_This is my first 4400 fic, so I hope you enjoy. Prompted by the season 4 episode, The Truth and Nothing But The Truth, when April asks Tom if he has ever had a sexual fantasy about Diana. _

_This is for aserene who helps me so much, and who is a star! _

* * *

The day had been a long, hard one. Nothing unusual there, but we were both strung out from too many consecutive hours in the office, away from our families; mine that was getting smaller by the day and Diana's that was getting bigger.

She gave me a wan smile from across the computers, and I suddenly wondered why I had never noticed how beautiful she was. She had changed her hair color recently, making it lighter, making her look softer. Her eyes were still the rich chocolate color that had me mesmerized, even though she was tired.

We were almost alone in the building, apart from Megan, being the lead investigators had it perks, but it also meant that we got all the tough cases and probably worked the hardest. The only sounds were her gentle breathing, her occasional sighs and the clicking on keyboards as we both typed up reports.

"Urgh," She broke the silence, "Is it hot in here?" She asked, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the back of her chair. Her shirt came slightly open at the front as she turned and I had trouble trying to tear my eyes away, she glanced at me and I shook my head mutely, not trusting myself to speak as my mouth had suddenly gone dry. She cocked an eyebrow at my strange behavior and continued typing at her keyboard. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the screen, there was nothing I could do to stop myself licking my lips at the site. She glanced up, as if sensing my eyes on her and I looked guiltily down at my computer.

I was definitely exhausted, and the fact that Alana had gone was making me desperate, why else would I want to sweep everything off our desks and have my wicked way with her? I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of the image of her sprawled under me. I open them to find her leaning over me. Her hands flat on my desk, her top button undone, giving me a sight I should have seen a long time ago.

"See something you like Tom?" She asked and I did a very good impression of a goldfish. When I gave no answer, she threw her head back and laughed, exposing her throat which for some reason I had the enormous urge to kiss. She lowered her head back to me and leant more even more, her face was now inches from mine and I could feel her breath against my skin, I stood up, hoping that it might put some distance between us but she kept coming closer.

"Have you ever wondered Tom?" She asked and this time I found my voice, just.

"Wondered what?" I managed to croak out. Her lips curled slightly into a wicked smile.

"Ever wondered if we would work as well together outside of the office?" She said, and the way her eyebrow raised and her mouth smirked, answered my unasked question of what exactly she meant. I gulped, wondering if she was playing me, but suddenly not caring.

I closed the gap between us, my lips at first just covering hers, waiting for her to pull back, to slap me, to laugh in my face, anything instead of standing there, with her lips inching open. She ran her tongue over my lips and I gave into what my body was telling me to do. I wound my arms around her waist, pulled her tight against me and slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. I briefly wondered why I hadn't ever wondered what she tasted like, but her hands in my hair made all coherent thought fly out of my mind.

She sat on my desk and wrapped her legs around me, pulling our hips closer together, and if that wasn't close enough, her hands tugged on my pants. I could feel her elevated heartbeat against my chest and it drove me further, not caring that Megan could walk in at any moment, not caring that she was my partner, not caring that this was wholly and completely wrong.

I pushed her down until my body was covering hers. She moaned against my mouth as my hands trailed down her sides, brushing against her ribs, pulling her legs tighter around me, letting her feel just exactly her moans were doing to me. I left her mouth and kissed her neck, loving the feeling of her pulse under my lips.

"Tom…" She whispered my name and dragged her nails down my back.

She found her way under my shirt and her hands were warm against my skin. I hitched her skirt up around her waist as she fumbled with the zipper of my pants.

"Tom…" She gasped as I kissed her stomach, her hands wound into my hair. I kissed up her chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

She lifted her shaking hands to my shoulders.

"Tom…" She shouted in my ear and I nearly fell off my chair. She looked at me strangely as my gaze darted around the office.

"What?" I managed to ask, and realization dawned and my head fell into my hands, I just had a sexual fantasy about my partner, I really was tired.

"You fell asleep…" She trailed off, and looked at me laughing at my obvious embarrassment. I thanked God that she wasn't a 4400 and couldn't read my mind to find out exactly what I was embarrassed about.

"Megan wants to see us before we leave." She walked to the door and turned around, looking questioningly at me. "You coming?"

I nearly burst out laughing at the irony of that question.

"Give me a minute." I said, there was absolutely no way I could stand up right now, let alone walk. She chuckled one last time at me and walked out, and I swear to God there was an extra sway to her hips. I rubbed a hand over my face. I really needed some time off.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
